1. Technical Field
The invention relates to bird feed holders, and particularly to bird feed holders for use in a bird cage.
2. Related Prior Art
As a popular feed for birds, millet comes in a variety of forms. While commonly sold loose as seed, millet is also sold as a bird feed in various molded shapes such as bells, pine cones and elongated "honey sticks". Loose millet can be molded into such solid forms by mixing the millet with an edible adhesive, such as dextrose syrup. Sprays of millet, i.e. bunches of seed still attached to its stem, are also used as a feed for birds. Molded millet and sprays of millet are especially popular as a feed for caged birds and are commonly known as "bird treats."
Bird treats are typically supported within a bird cage adjacent a perch at a relatively high position. One way bird treats are suspended within the bird cage is by a string that extends from the bird treat and that is tied to the cage. A bird treat suspended within the cage by a string swings as a bird pecks seed from the bird treat. It is also known to use a clip that engages a portion of a bird treat to support the bird treat on a wire wall of the cage so that a bird in the cage can eat seed from the bird treat.
One of the problems resulting from these methods for supporting a bird treat within the cage is that a bulk of the waste, such as husks, seeds and pieces of stem, falling away from the bird treat is thrown outside of the cage, which can create a substantial mess.
It is known to provide a mat or drop cloth spread underneath the cage to catch such waste thrown outside the cage. It is also known to provide the cage with solid walls extending from the bottom of the cage partially up the sides of the cage to contain falling waste within the cage.